AKU KAU DAN MEREKA
by B-Rabbit Ai
Summary: Kesepian, adalah salah satu luka besar yang tersimpan lama di relung hatinya. Penolakan dari keluarga yang selalu di banggakannya membuatnya hancur untuk kesekian kalinya. Bisakah 'anak itu' berharap akan kematian saja? Dan melupakan pahitnya dunia yang fana ini?
1. --Prolog--

**AKU, DIA DAN MEREKA**

Summary** : **Kesepian, adalah salah satu luka besar yang tersimpan lama di relung hatinya. Penolakan dari keluarga yang selalu di banggakannya membuatnya hancur untuk kesekian kalinya. Bisakah 'anak itu' berharap akan kematian saja? Dan melupakan pahitnya dunia yang fana ini?

.

.

.

**Character Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Pair : GrimmIchi**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran, alur kecepatan, newbie dan fanfict pertama ku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Please Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Prolog_**

Kejadian yang selalu membuat hati sakit dan hancur terjadi lagi. Ketika sang mentari mulai menjauhi langit dan kembali ke persinggahannya, kalimat 'itu' terucap lagi dari bibir indahnya. Melukai hati seorang anak yang telah lama memendam luka batin. Orang itu tak mengetahui fakta akan kelainan mental yang diderita oleh sang anak. Orang itu hanya mengetahui bahwa sang anak telah menginjak tahun yang sudah bisa dikatakan 'Dewasa'. Tapi orang itu tak pernah mengetahui apa yang sang anak lalui selama ini. Masalah hidup telah menuntun 'anak itu' menjadi sesosok yang tegar. Kegelisahan dan kegundahan hati yang kadang-kadang didapatnya membuat 'anak itu' lebih bisa mengendalikan emosinya dan memasang 'topeng' senyum palsu andalannya di depan publik.

Kamarnya.. Kamarnya adalah saksi bisu akan kegundahan hati yang selama ini di pendamnya. Spring bed yang menenangkan kegelisahan hatinya, Laptop yang selalu menghiburnya. mempunyai banyak teman adalah salah satu obat untuk menyembuhkan sedikit luka yang telah lama mengidap di hati 'anak itu'. Kesepian, adalah salah satu luka besar yang tersimpan lama di relung hatinya.

Akankah hidupnya berubah? Akankah dunia sedikit memihak pada keadaannya sekarang?. 'anak itu' terus berusaha untuk terlihat "baik-baik saja" pada jutaan pasang mata yang menatapnya simpatik. 'anak itu' memilih menutup hati nya untuk kesekian kali. Luka hati yang beransur membaik, kini kembali terluka dan semakin terluka. Genangan air dipelupuk matanya kini kembali jatuh dan membentuk anak sungai di kedua pipi tirusnya.. 'anak itu' menangis, menangisi nasibnya yang selalu berakhir seperti ini. Penolakan dari keluarga yang selalu di banggakannya membuatnya hancur untuk kesekian kalinya.

Bisakah 'anak itu' berharap akan kematian saja? Dan melupakan pahitnya dunia yang fana ini?

To Be continue or Discontinue ?

* * *

><p><strong>~Please Review Minna-san~<strong>

**~. . . . . ~**


	2. --KAU--

**AKU, DIA DAN MEREKA**

Summary** : **Kesepian, adalah salah satu luka besar yang tersimpan lama di relung hatinya. Penolakan dari keluarga yang selalu di banggakannya membuatnya hancur untuk kesekian kalinya. Bisakah 'anak itu' berharap akan kematian saja? Dan melupakan pahitnya dunia yang fana ini?

.

.

.

**Character Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Pair : GrimmIchi**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran, alur kecepatan, newbie dan fanfict pertama ku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Please Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1. (Kau)

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang menurutnya biasa-biasa saja..  
>Surai biru langit itu melakukan rutinitas yang menurutnya sangat membosankan. 'Sarapan pagi' bersama seluruh keluarga Jeagerjaques di kediaman utama keluarga tersebut. Ya. Nama anak bersurai langit itu adalah Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, anak ke-6 dari 10 bersaudara di keluarga Jeagerjaques. Grimmjow adalah anak yang terbilang pintar bahkan bisa disebut juga jenius. Berperawakan tampan, kulit tan pucatnya yang eksotis, tinggi semampai, oh..jangan lupakan kotak-kotak abdomen yang telah tercetak indah di bagian perutnya yang menambah nilai "kesempurnaan" bagi sosok Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.<p>

Oke.. cukup untuk perkenalan tokoh kita.

Grimmjow yang telah hampir menghabiskan sarapannya melirik jam arloji metaliknya dan nyaris membuatnya tersedak karna shock melihat pukul berapa sekarang..

"Shit! Aku terlambat." Umpatnya pelan.

"Dad, aku duluan. Hari ini aku pulang terlambat dan agak larut, karna ada meeting dengan perusahan asing itu." Ungkap sang surai biru pada _Daddy _nya.

"Hn." dan dijawab dengan dua huruf nistah _Daddy _nya itu.

Grimmjow pun menyambar Jas abu-abu nya yang tersampir rapi di kursi yang ia duduki tadi dan bergegas menuju mobil dan meluncur indah diatas aspal yg kasar.

.

.

.

.

**++Universitas Karakura++**

Seorang pemuda bersurai oranye berjalan santai di lorong fakultas kesehatan universitas tempat ia biasa menimba ilmu. Ichigo –nama ank bersurai oranye itu- tak menyadari sepasang mata menatap intense ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. ichigo yang kelewat aduhai polosnya dengan santai berbelok ke lorong yang menuju belakang perpustakaan dan melihat salah satu. Ah tidak. Segerombolan orang mengelilingi seseorang yang sedang berjongkok.

_'Apa-apaan mereka?_ _Pembully-an lagi?'. _Ichigo membatin.

Tanpa sadar, Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya mendekat.

"Oi. Sedang apa kalian!'' Ichigo melirik satu persatu pada mereka yang berdiri menatapnya sengit dan pandangannya berakhir pada seseorang yg sedang terduduk di tanah dengan muka sembap seperti habis menangis.

"Haah..tidak kah kalian lebih rendah dari sampah? Sampai harus menindas makhluk selemah ini?" Ichigo menatap remeh dan merendahkan pada mereka semua, kecuali pada korban yang masih terduduk indah di tanah.

"Apa peduli mu! Kau disini hanya siswa tumpangan dari pemerintah!." Erang salah satu pelaku pembullyan tersebut.

"Oh, ataukah kau mau bermain pahlawan-pahlawanan di pagi hari?" lanjutnya dengan seringai yg menurut ichigo sangat _memuakkan_.

Ichigo kembali berjalan semakin mendekati mereka dengan tatapan mata bagai Dewa kematian yang siap mengambil paksa nyawa didepannya kapan saja.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo berhenti 5 meter didepan mereka dengan ekpresi yang sulit di artikan.

"Sudah lumayan lama aku tak melakukan ini..." Ichigo menunduk.

"semoga mereka bisa bertahan.." "ah.. aku jadi tidak sabar.." "ku harap merkea masih bisa bernafas besok.." Ichigo terus menggumamkan kata-kata yang menurut pelaku plus korban pembullyan itu sangat aneh.

Korban pembullyan berlahan berdiri dan melangkah mundur karna melihat perubahan ekspresi serta aura Ichigo secara mendadak. Tidak hanya si korban. Si pelaku pun berlahan tapi pasti, juga ikutan melangkah mundur dan tanpa sengaja mereka menabrak sesuatu yang _rata?_ Dan sedikit.. _lembek serta keras disaat bersamaan?_

Mereka –minus si korban- pun membalikkan badan ke objek tersebut. Dan ternyata...

"Pasal 29, Pembullyan akan dikenakan sanksi yang sesuai menurut seberapa parah kejadian tersebut berlangsung." Nyanyian indah sang ketua komite kedisiplinan kampus, Uryu Ishida berkumandang.

_Gulp!_

"Ka-kami.. ha-hanya ingin meminjam tu-tu..gas! iya.. tugas! Ehehehe.." kilah mereka pada sang ketua. Dan mereka pun ngacir karna ketakutan –karna sang korban juga tak memberikan reaksi yang seperti orang habis di bully (?)-

Ketua komite melirik pada sang oranye yang mulai kumat '_penyakit' _ nya.

"Ichi, kau juga.. kembalilah" titah sang ketua pada si blonde Ichigo dan mendapatkan respon berupa anggukan.

Ichigo juga kembali ke kelasnya. Tapi tak seorang diri, melainkan barengan dengan makhluk yang baru saja ditolongnya.

"Ano... etto.. namaku ha-hanataro" ichigo meliriknya sekilas lalu kembali berjalan.

"Tunggu! A..a-aku.. .Terima kasih!" hanataro membungkuk dengan mantap ke arah punggung ichigo yang terus berjalan menjauhi nya.

Dan ketika hanataro kembali menegakkan badannya, alangkah terkejutnya dia dengan senyuman yg diberikan ichigo padanya.

_'__Senyuman itu... senyuman mentari!' _batin hanataro girang. Hanataro menangkap _gesture_ kalau ichigo menyuruhnya untuk segera menyusulnya karna kelas akan segera dimulai.

.

.

.

.

**++Jaegerjaquess Corporation**++

"Sudah kau temukan dia?". Sahut suara di seberang telepon yang sedang di genggam oleh seorang pria berjas putih.

"Sudah tuan, seperti yang anda duga sebelumnya. dia juga memiliki ciri-ciri seperti _Anee-sama_." Komentar sang pria ber-jas putih santai. "Tapi... apakah anda yakin akan keptususan anda untuk menemui nya?" lanjutnya penasaran.

"Ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawab ku. Aku akan menemuinya dalam waktu dekat ini, segera atur jadwal pertemuannya" titah sang atasan, tanpa panjang lebar ia memutuskan sambungan teleponnya yang hanya di balas oleh anggukan oleh pria yang sedang menggengam benda kotak tersebut.

"Maaf saya terlambat, kita akan mulai meeting nya saja ya Ichimaru-san?." Suara berat sang surai biru mengintrupsi masuk ke pendengaran sang pria ber jas putih -yang diketahui bernama Ichimaru Gin-.

"Silahkan anda memulainya, Jaegejaques-san." Sahut ichimaru dengan senyum anehnya.

.

.

.

"kau hebat seperti biasanya Grim! Aizen-sama pasti bangga padamu," teriak girang Rangiku sang wanita surai mentari senja sexy yang merangkap sebagai asisten Grimmjow.

"Aku tidak peduli apa pendapat '_Dia'. _Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan." Grimmjow berjalan menuju pintu keluar gedung untuk sekedar menghirup udara segar dan membeli cemilan.

di saat bersamaan Grimmjow teringat akan masa-masa kuliahnya dulu. Ketika semua waktu yang diagunakan pada saat itu adalah untuk bersenang-senang. Dia ingin menikmatinya lagi.

"Haah... tidak ada salahnya kalau mengunjungi tempat itu lagi?" Grimmjow berkata pada dirinya sendiri sebagai bentuk izin mengunjungi universitas tersebut.

.

.

.

**++Universitas Karakura++**

**Ichigo Pov**

Aku melangkah menjauhi kelas ku yang telah usai sekitaran 10 menit yang lalu. Jujur, aku masih tak rela kelas hari ini berakhir begitu cepat. Aku jadi harus pulang ke rumah itu dan kembali ke orang itu lagi. Kalau kau menannyakan siapa orang yang kusebut tadi, maka jawabannya adalah orang tua ku. Well.. bukan orang tua kandung sih, tapi bagi ku mereka yang terhebat!. Hanya saja perlakukan mereka terhadapku setahun ini sedikit tergolong _kasar_ mungkin? Karena itulah aku lebih sering menginap dirumah teman-teman ku. salah satunya Renji.

Karna keasyikan dengan pikiran ku sendiri, tanpa sadar aku menabrak sesuatu yang _keras _dan _bidang_?

Aku membungkuk dan meminta maaf pada _sesuatu _tersebut yang ternyata adalah pemuda tampan mirip Siwon dari Boyband negara tetangga yang sering Yuzu, adik angkatku tonton?

'_Demi celana dalam kotak spongebob! Nih orang karya sempurna dari tangan Tuhan!' _aku membatin ria dalam hati.

aku menatapnya tanpa bergeming. Sepertinya ia kesal ku tatap seperti itu. Dia berjalan melewati ku dan berkata "Hn" sebagai kalimat pembuka dan penutup disaat bersamaan.

Sungguh pemuda tampan yang aneh dan tak bersahaja. Oh sial! Aku melupakan Kotak bekal ku di laci kelas!

Aku kembali merutuki kebodohanku. Dan kembali berlari menuju kelas.

**Ichigo Pov End**

.

.

Sesampai Ichigo di depan pintu kelas, ia merasa hancur untuk kesekian kalinya.

Adegan yang terlihat di kedua iris cinnamonnya mengingatkan akan perasaan itu lagi. Perasaan hancur dan terkhianati.

"I..I-i...inoue?" Mata ichigo terbelalak tak percaya melihat suguhan adegan yang sedang terjadi di dalam kelasnya. Inoue Orohime kekasih hatinya berciuman mesra dengan salah satu sahabatnya,Uryu Ishida –sang ketua komite kedisiplinan-.

Inoue yang merasa ada yang memerhatikannya, mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok tersebut.

Terkejut. Adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan ekspresi inoue.

"I-Ichigo-kun!..i-ini tidak seperti yang kamu kira! A..aku bisa menjelaskannya!" Inoue melangkah mendekati Ichigo yang terlihat... tertunduk?

Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Inoue. Ekspresinya tak terlihat jelas dimata Inoue karna poni jingga ichigo menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Ichigo-kun?.." Inoue mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang hendak menyentuh pundak Ichigo.

"Berhenti disitu Inoue. Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita" Ichigo berkata dingin saat tangan kanan Inoue hampir menyentuh pundaknya.

"Kau bisa bersama Uryu dan melupakan ku." Kata-kata Ichigo sukses membuat Uryu dan Inoue terbelalak kaget. Saat Inoue akan melayangkan protesannya, Uryu angkat bicara.

"Kuharap kau tak menarik kata-katamu kembali, Kurosaki-san" Uryu berkata lantang dihadapan Ichigo.

"Aku tak akan menariknya." Ichigo melirik ke Inoue. "sekarang kita resmi putus, Inoue-san.. Terima kasih untuk selama ini" Ichigo tersenyum lembut pada Inoue untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Dia pun berbalik arah dan meninggalkan Inoue dan Uryu.

.

.

.

.

Grimmjow yang tak sengaja melintasi lorong tersebut kembali tertabrak Ichigo yang tampak sedang terburu-buru.

"Maaf..." Ichigo berujar cepat dan langsung bergegas pergi

Grimmjow ingin menahan dan memaki nya karna sudah menabraknya dua kali hari ini. Tapi di urungkan niatnya saat melihat ekspresi wajah sang pelaku penabrakan yang terlihat sangat terluka dan... kecewa?

_DEG!_

Grimmjow diam tak bergeming di tempat sambil menatap kepergian pemuda manis bersurai jingga tersebut.

"Akhirnya kutemukan juga kau,. _Hime..."_ bisik Grimmjow pada dirinya sendiri dengan seringai aneh tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya.

To Be Continued or Discontinued ?

~Please RnR~

.

'

'

_B-Rabbit Ai_


	3. --Kutukan--

**Thanks To Septa yang sudah mensuport author ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Characters Disclaimer : Tite Kubo **

**Pair : GrimmIchi (Grimmjow x Ichigo)**

**.**

**Story's Credit : B-Rabbit Ai**

**.**

**.**

**Warning! : Typo bertebaran, Alur kecepatan, OOC epliwel**

**_Don't Like, Don't read_**

**Please Enjoy**

**AKU, KAU DAN MEREKA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2. (Kutukan) **

.

.

Ichigo yang berjalan gontai di pinggir jalan mengundang berbagai pasang mata yang penasaran dan bingung akan keadaan si surai Jingga. Dari yang mulai menatapnya dengan tatapan kasihan sampai dengan tatapan lapar.. Oke si Jingga memang terlihat sedikit lebih –ehem-menggoda-ehem-.. Dengan mata yang sedikit terlihat sembab, dua kancing teratas kemeja nya dibiarkan terbuka, dan jangan lupakan kulit tan eksotisnya yg terekspos dengan diperindah oleh lelehan keringatnya. Semakin menambah kadar ke Sexy-an seorang Ichigo di mata para pemuda yang belok! Oke stop, author mulai salah fokus.

kembali ke Ichigo.  
>keadaan ichigo saat ini, yang bisa dikatakan tidak baik-baik saja, tanpa sadar melangkahkan kakinya ke kediaman tempat orang tua angkatnya tinggal. Yaitu Kurosaki's Manor House.<p>

Gerbang Kurosaki's Manor House beroperasi secara otomatis. Ichigo pun melangkah masuk tanpa penghalang apapun. Bahkan petugas keamanan pun tak mencegahnya masuk. Karna mereka sudah tau dengan hanya melihat ekspresi –Sengol? Bacok!- nya Ichigo.

Ichigo pun sampai di depan Pintu utama. Sialnya, pintu tersebut terbuka begitu saja, dan menambah daftar list benda yang "tak menghalangi" jalan tuan Ichigo kita.

.

.

ketika Ichigo baru saja berjalan 4 langkah melewati pintu utama, dia di kagetkan dengan kehadiran sosok yang sangat ingin dia hindari belakangan ini. Kurosaki Isshin, adalah sosok tersebut.

"a-ayah... a-aku.. Pu..."

_Plak!_

"Kurang ajar! Kemana saja kau 2 bulan ini!" Ichigo terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Otak pintarnya tak berfungsi sama sekali. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam diam.

"Brengsek! Jawab aku kalau aku lagi Bicara!" Isshin ingin melancarkan serangan brutalnya pada Ichigo.

"Permisi tuan besar, anda mendapatkan telepon dari kantor cabang Shibuya, mereka mengatakan kalau ini soal penting yang harus segera di bahas" potong sang kepala pelayan yang sukses menyelamatkan Ichigo dari aksi sang ayah angkat.

Isshin melangkahkan kakinya menuju telepon di lantai dua dan meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih menunuduk diam.

"Tuan muda, mari saya antar ke kamar anda." Sang pelayan dengan hati-hati menuntun tubuh Ichigo untuk bergerak ke kamarnya yang ada di pojok lorong lantai satu.

Ichigo masuk ke kamarnya dengan sang kepala pelayan yang masih setia menuntunnya dengan lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian. Sang kepala pelayan menduduk kan Ichigo di atas kasur King Size nya dengan hati-hati, seolah-olah Ichigo adalah benda rapuh yang akan pecah apabila terbentur dengan benda yang sedikit keras sekalipun.

.

.

"Tuan muda mau mandi dulu tau makan dulu?" sang kepala pelayang berujar lembut pada sang tuan bersurai jingga nya. Tapi, hanya di balas oleh kebisuan sang pemilik surai.

"Jika tuan membutuhkan saya, saya ada di dapur. Permisi tuan.." Sang kepala pelayan undur diri dari hadapan sang tuan muda.

Ketika pintu ditutup oleh kepala pelayan tersebut, Ichigo berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia duduk memeluk lututnya dengan air shower dingin meluncur bebas membasahi tubuh serta pakaiannya. Ichigo hanya butuh waktu untuk menyendiri. Terlalu banyak hal yang mengejutkan terjadi hari ini.

.

.

.

.

**++Espada's Apartement++  
>(11.30 PM)<strong>

Grimmjow yang gelisah tidak dapat berbaring dengan tenang di dalam kamar apartementnya, memutuskan untuk duduk bersandar pada Dashboard tempat tidur King Size-nya.

Kenapa Grimmjow tinggal di apartemen? Oh.. itu karena Pemeran utama kita yang satu ini tidak terlalu suka tinggal di Kediaman utama milik _Daddy_ nya yang dihuni oleh saudara-saudara berisiknya. Grimmjow lebih menyukai ketenangan.

Tapi, setenang apapun keadaan di sekitarnya sekarang, tidak berpengaruh pada kegelisahan hati nya. Ya. Grimmjow gelisah. Lebih tepatnya khawatir akan keadaan si Jingga yang tak sengaja dua kali di temui nya saat di Karakura University tadi sore. Raut wajah kecewa dan tersakiti nya mengingatkan Grimmjow pada sosok _Hime _nya yang telah lama di carinya.

"Hime..." Grimmjow berucap lirih. Ia merindukan sosok _Hime _nya. Grimmjow ingin melepaskan kutukannya. Kutukan yang telah membelenggu nya selama ratusan tahun. Kutukan atas ingatan pada kehidupan lampau nya yang pahit. Dan yang bisa melepaskan kutukan ini hanya _Hime _nya seorang.

Grimmjow turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan mendekati jendela. Ia menyibak tirainya dan membuka lebar-lebar jendela tersebut. Membiarkan angin malam yang dingin membelai tubuh indah atletisnya.

Grimmjow menatap langit yang berhiaskan ribuan bintang dan purnama sebagai mahkota nya. Lama ia memandangi purnama. sampai memorinya memutar kejadian kutukan ini bermula.

**_++700 Years Ago++_**

**_._**

_"__Grimmy! Grimmy!... dimana kau?!... jawab aku Grimmy!." Seorang pemuda berperawakan cantik yang mengenakan kimono bernoda darah, berlari menyusuri lorong istana yang sedang dilahap oleh sang jago merah._

_"__Grimmy! Kumohon jawab aku!... Grim..." Sang pemuda berhenti tepat di depan dua orang yang sedang menautkan pedang satu sama lain di ujung koridor utama istana._

_"__Hime! Kenapa kau masih disin?!.. cepatlah pergi ke tempat yang lebih aman! Dalam hitungan menit istana ini akan binasa!" teriakan seseorang yang disebut Grimmy mengagetkan sang pemuda cantik._

_"__Jangan seenaknya memerintah ku jendral bodoh!. Kalau kau mau aku keluar dari sini secepatnya, maka kau juga harus ikut dengan ku. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques!" sang pemuda cantik menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ciri khas orang yang sedang ngambek._

_Ichigo yang sedang sibuk menahan pedang musuh dengan pedangnya mulai jengah dengan sikap sang Hime. "Jangan egois Ichi! Sekarang cepat kau pergi dari istana ini! Aku sedang sibuk!" ya.. Ichi adalah nama sang Hime yang baru saja dibentak grimmjow._

_Saat Grimmjow berhasil membebaskan tautan pedangnya dengan pedang si musuh, ia sedikit berbalik ke belakang untuk kembali mengomeli Hime nya, akan tetapi..._

_"__Berakhir sudah! Grimmjow!" teriakan dari si musuh mengagetkan Grimmjow. Tanpa sadar Grimmjow berbalik mengikuti suara teriakan musuh. Dan..._

_WUUUSH!_

_"__Grimmjow!" Teriakan sang Ichi-Hime bergema di lorong tempat mereka berada._

_Serangan bercahaya kemerahan mengenai telak di tubuh Grimmjow. Ia jatuh bersimpuh di depan musuh. Ichi berlari mendekatinya dengan kesetanan. _

__

_JLEB!_

_"__Eh?.. Grimm.. jo?.." cairan bewarna merah segar berhasil keluar melewati jaringan kulit yang sobek akibat tusukan benda tajam dan panjang tersebut. Pedang Grimmjow menancap indah pada perut sang Hime. Dan..Grimmjow lah pelaku penusukan itu._

_"Dia sudah dalam kendali ku~... Jendral Bodoh mu ini menjadi milik ku! Ichi-Hime~... sekarang urusanku sudah selesai.. sampai jumpa lagi Ichi-Hime~" musuh telah menghilang dari penglihatan. Ichi terbelalak kaget. Ia menatap mata Grimmjow yang sudah tak memiliki cahaya kehidupan disana._

_"Grimmy..." lirih sang Hime dengan mata yang menyendu. _

_Ichi meraih pipi kiri Grimmjow dengan tangan kanan nya. Ia mengusapa pipi itu lembut. "Grimmy.. kau membuatku kecewa... Kau juga membuat ku merasakan perasaan ini lagi... Bukankah kau telah berjanji untuk melindungi ku dari perasaan ini?.. Kau harus bertanggung jawab Grim." Ichi jatuh terduduk bersamaan dengan Grimmjow yang masih menancapkan pedangnya di perut Ichi. _

_"Grim...Grim.. uhuk!...haah..haah..." Ichi batuk darah. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal. Penglihatannya semakin memburam. Tapi, tangan lentiknya tetap memegangi pipi sang Jendral terkasih. _

_"Grim... aku akan membebaskanmu dari kendali orang itu dengan menggunakan kutukan ku. Kuharap kau mau memaafkan ku." Ichi tersenyum sendu. Tangan lentiknya berpindah dari pipi sang jendral ke dada kiri –tempat jantung sang jendral berada. Ichi merapalkan mantra kutukan tersebut. Dan sekejap saja, angin bertiup kencang mengelilingi tubuh mereka berdua. Ichigo menoleh ke manik biru sang jendral yang sudah memiliki cahaya kehidupannya. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, Ichi mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sang jendral. "Kutukan ini akan mengikat ingatanmu. Berapa kali pun kau ber-renkarnasi, ingatan ini akan selalu membayangi mu. Mengingatkanmu akan dosa yang telah kau lakukan. Dan yang bisa mematahkan kutukan ini hanya aku seorang." Grimmjow terbelalak kaget. Ia tersadar dan menarik pedangnya menjauh dari perut Hime-nya. _

_"Hime!" Grimmjow memeluk sang Hime sangat erat dan tak mau melepaskannya barang sedtik pun. Seolah sang Hime akan pergi jauh meninggalkannya apabila ia melepas atau melonggarkan pelukannya._

_"Grim.. haaah...haaahh...kau kembali.." Ichi membalas pelukan sang jendral dan tersenyum lemah._

_"Ichi! Maafkan aku.. a-aku..aku..." Grimmjow tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia terisak pelan di pundak sang Hime. _

_"Aku akan memaafkanmu Grimmjow... tapi tidak sekarang." Ichi membelai lembut surai sang jendral. Ia terus membelai dan membelainya agar sang jendral merasa tenang. _

_"Aku akan memaafkan mu, saat kau berhasil membuatku jatuh.. ukh!.. haaah.. jatuh cintah lagi.. padamu... Grimmy." Ichi mencium pipi sang jendral singkat. Dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sang jendral. Membisikan kata-kata yang mampu membuat seorang Grimmjow membeku di tempat. _

_"Aku mencintaimu... Wahai jendral ku yang bodoh.."_

_Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir Ichi sebelum tubuh nya jatuh tak bertenaga di pangkuan sang Jendral._

_Grimmjow berteriak kesetanan, ia meminta tolong pada seluruh sisi penjuru istana. Ia frustasi. Ia mengerang marah, dan kembali meneriaki nama sang Hime tercintanya. _

_Ia menyerah... Grimmjow meneyerah.. jika kutukan yang diberikan sang Hime untuk mengikat mereka di kehidupan selanjutnya, maka Grimmjow akan senang hati menyerah pada kehidupannya yang sekarang. _

_Grimmjow semakin merangkul tubuh sang Hime dengan erat. Biar lah mereka berakhir disini. Berakhir di tengah kemarahan sang jago merah yang menyala. Ia tidak peduli, selama Ia bisa bersatu dengan Hime nya, berakhir dengan cara memalukan sekalipun ia tak keberatan. Karena Grimmjow juga sangat mencintai Hime-nya. Ia menatap wajah sang Hime yang mulai pucat. Dan mencium keningnya lalu tersenyum sendu._

_"__Aku juga mencintaimu... Wahai Hime ku yang egois.." _

_kata manis tersebut berakhir ketika tubuh keduanya terbalut indah oleh sang merah menyala, dan memberikan peristirahatan terakhir pada mereka._

Mengingat semua kejadian itu membuat kepala Grimmjow berdenyut sakit. Ia mencoba menghilangkan denyutan itu dengan duduk bersandar tepat dibawah bingkaian jendela kamarnya. Ia memijit pangkal hidungnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di kepalanya. Setelah beberapa menit ia mimijat, akhirnya rasa sakit itu pun menghilang. Dan Grimmjow kembali teringat pada sosok pemuda manis bersurai Jingga di universitas itu.

Grimmjow terus memikirkannya sambil memejamkan matanya, membayangkan sosok pemuda tersebut dan membandingkannya dengan _Hime _nya. Sama-sama berparas manis untuk seorang pemuda, dan sama-sama memiliki iris cinnamon serta sama-sama bersurai jingga matahari tenggelam. Karena terus membayangkan mereka, Grimmjow tanpa sadar terlelap dengan posisi masih terduduk di bawah jendela kamarnya.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah mengawali aktifitas setiap manusia dikala itu. Tapi tidak dengan Ichigo dan Grimmjow. Mereka mengawali pagi yang cerah itu dengan Umpatan. Tidak Tidak..yang mengawali pagi itu dengan umpatan hanya Grimmjow seorang. Sedangkan Ichigo mengawali pagi yang cerah itu dengan muka ditekuk dan mood yang dikatagorikan Horor.

++**Kurosaki's Manor House++**

Karena Isshin,Tuan besar pemilik kediaman ini pergi ke Shibuya untuk urusan mendadak, Ichigo bisa sedikit bernapas lega.

Ichigo melangkah keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur untuk sekedar mengambil roti dan menjadikannya sarapan saat menuju ke kampus nanti.

Ketika Ichigo memasuki dapur, ia bertemu pada kedua adik kembar angkatnya. Yuzu dan Karin.

Yuzu menyapanya ramah, sedangkan Karin memilih diam menikmati sarapannya. Ichigo berjalan mendekati meja makan. Mengambil dua potong roti yang sudah diolesi selai strawberry. Ia kembali berjalan menjauhi meja makan, sambil berkata "Aku pergi.." pada kedua adik kembar angkatnya.

Ichigo berjalan di lorong biasa ia lewati saat menuju kampus Karakura. Tapi tidak seperti biasanya. Kali ini Ichigo melewati lorong tersebut dengan berpegangan pada tembok untuk mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya.

"Sial!" Ichigo menumpat lirih. Suhu badannya meningkat. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

"Sepertinya ketiduran di bawah air Shower dingin, tidak bagus untuk kesehatan." Ya.. Ichigo ketiduran dibawah shower yang mencurahkan air dingin tepat di atasnya saking keenakan menyendiri di kamar mandi semalaman. (Hell nak... sadar tempat kalau tidur! -_-)

Oke.. kini tokoh utama kita mulai kelihatan limbung alias gontai saat berjalan.

Ichigo tetap memaksakan diri nya untuk terus berjalan sampai ke kampus Karakura. Saat pintu gerbang kampus Karakura mulai terlihat, Ichigo berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal. Ia mencoba berdiri tegap dan berjalan pelan menuju gerbang tersebut.

Ia melihat sang satpam kampus yang sedang berbicara dengan teman satpamnya yang lain.

Ichigo melempar senyum saat menyapa sang satpam yang di balas dengan senyuman juga. Ichigo berhasil melewati gerbang dengan keadaan –yang dipaksakan- seperti biasa-biasa saja. Ichigo pun kembali berjalan –dengan dipsakan- ke kelasnya. Ia hanya berharap hari ini lebih baik dari kemarin. Semoga saja...

.

.

.

.

++**Jaegerjaques Corporation++**

_BRAK!_

Gebrakan pintu mengagetkan semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Ulquiora! Jadikan aku Dosen penggantimu di Karakura University!" Grimmjow berteriak lantang di depan kakak bertampang datar- sedatar dada sepupunya, Rukia. (Author di tendang)

"-ehem..Apa maksud mu, Grimjow?" Ulquiora terlihat tidak senang dengan kedatangan adik bersurai biru nya yang menggangu rapat yang akan segera berlangsung.

"Kau mengajar di mata kuliah Anatomi Fisiologi Manusia di Universitas Karakuraa, bukan? Untuk 1 minggu saja, biarkan aku menggantikan pekerjaanmu itu"

"Untuk apa aku harus menuruti permintaan aneh mu itu?" tanya sang Kakak dingin.

"Karena _Dia _akan segera ke _Italy _mengurus semua urusan perusahaan disana selama 2 minggu dan kau harus mendampinginya?" jawab sang Adik santai (?)

"Haah... Baiklah. Ku izinkan kau menggantikanku mengajar di Universitas itu. Tapi dengan satu syarat. Kau.." Tunjuk sang kakak tepat di kening sang adik "**Dilarang membuat onar atau hal yang bisa membuat reputasi ku jatuh di Universitas itu**" Jelas sang kakak tajam di setiap kata nya.

Grimmjow hanya menanggapinya dengan seringai khasnya dan berlalu pergi dari ruangan itu begitu saja.

"Hehe... kita akan segera bertemu lagi, _Hime" _Grimmjow berbisik pada dirinya sendiri sambil memasuki Lift menuju lantai dasar. Ia berjalan menuju tempat mobil Sport nya dan bergegas menuju Karakura University untuk segera bertugas. Grimmjow tidak sabar untuk segera menemui pemuda itu.

.

.

.

+**+Karakura's University++**

Riuh-riuh suara berisik para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di kelas itu menambah parah denyutan kepala si surai Jingga. Ia kembali memijit pangkal hidungnya untuk mengurangi kadar denyutannya. Tapi tetap saja tidak berhasil. Ia sadar kalau tubuhnya sekarang sudah mencapai batasnya. Suhu tubuhnya terus meningkat. bulir-bulir keringat yang banyak, menjelaskan bahwa dia memang harus segera ke UKS. Tapi di tepisnya pemikiran itu saat Dosen Anatomi Fisiologi Manusia memasuki kelasnya.

Ichigo menegakkan kembali cara duduknya sambil menunduk. Ia tak ingin disuruh keluar hanya karna tidak sehat. Dia ingin mengikuti setiap pelajaran.

Ichigo yang masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri kembali memasang telinga saat namanya disebut. Ia mengagkat tangannya sebagai tanda kehadiran.

**=Grimmjow's Pov=**

Aku menyusuri lorong fakultas kedokteran untuk mencari kelas yang akan segera ku masuki. Dan aku menemukannya!. Aku memasuki kelas tersebut dengan tampang datar ku seperti biasa.

Sungguh.. niat awal ku kesini hanya ingin segera mencari tahu identitas si pemuda jingga dengan kedok sebagai Dosen pengganti. Tapi sepertinya kegiatan itu harus ditunda dulu. Karena sekarang aku harus berperan sebagi Dosen pengganti sungguhan.

Ketika aku memasuki kelas itu, jantungku terus berdetak tak beraturan. Aku menemukannya! Aku menemukan pemuda itu! Dia duduk di barisan paling belakang! Tapi tunggu dulu... aku tidak tau nama pemuda itu siapa! Oh tenang Grimmjow... Absen!... kau hanya perlu mengabsen semua mahasiswa dan kau akan mengetahui siapa nama pemuda itu. Fufufu.. kau jenius Grimmjow!

Tanpa basa basi lagi aku memulai mengabsen satu persatu mahasiswa di kelas tersebut. Sampai jatuh pada tulisan yang berbunyi **Kurosaki Ichigo. **dada ku mengenyrit sesak. Nama belakangnya mirip nama _Hime _ku, _Ichi. _

Pemuda itu mengagkat tangannya saat aku menyebutkan Kalimat itu sambil tertunduk. Eh? .. tertunduk? Ada apa dengan Dia? Kenapa dia menunduk?

Aku merasa sedikit khawatir dengan keadaanya. Aku pun melangkahkan kaki menuju meja nya.

**=Grimmjow's Pov End=**

Grimmjow mendekati meja Ichigo yang berada di barisan paling belakang sebelah kiri.

"Apa kau sakit, Kurosaki-san?" Ichigo tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara barintone dari sebelah kiri meja nya. Ia tetap menundukkan kepalnya sambil sedikit melirik ke seblah kiri mejanya. Dan benar saja. Ada seseorang berdiri disana. Ichigo yakin orang tersebut adalah dosennya.

Ichigo perlahan mendongak kan kepalanya untuk mengetahui wajah dosennya. Dan Ichigo semakin di buat terbelalak oleh sang Dosen pengganti –yang diyakini Ichigo karena dosen anatomi fisiologi manusia nya bukanlah orang yang sama dengan orang yang sedang ditatapnya kini-.

Tanpa Ichigo sadari, Wajah Grimmjow yang ditatap oleh Ichigo saat itu sedikit bersemu merah. Ingat.. hanya sedikit loh.

Grimmjow tersadar dari adegan tatap menatap itu, kembali menanyakan kalimat monoton itu.

"Apa kau sakit, Kurosaki-san?" kini tatapan Grimmjow benar-benar khawatir ketika ia melihat kondisi sang pemuda yang jauh dari katagori baik-baik saja dengan keringat yang membanjiri keningnya.

Kurosaki yang tak mengerti maksud dari tatapan itu, hanya menggeleng lemah. "Aku baik-baik saja sensei. Maaf membuat anda khawatir" Ichigo tersenyum lemah.

_DEG!_

_'__Hime...' _ batin Grimmjow sesak saat melihat senyuman yang di sunggingkan oleh Ichigo.

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu kita mulai saja mata kuliah hari ini.." Grimmjow kembali ke depan kelas untuk memulai acara ajar-mengajar nya.

.

.

.

1 jam lebih Grimmjow menjelaskan materi untuk pertemuan kali ini. dan selama itu pula ia tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Ichigo. Wajah ichigo terlihat semakin pucat. keringat yang bertengger di dahi nya juga semakin banyak. Grimmjow berani bersumpah kalau Ichigo sekarang terlihat mirip seperti mayat hidup. Grimmjow ingin menariknya keluar menuju UKS sekarang juga. Tapi dia tak bisa. Mata kuliahnya berlangsung 3 jam. Dengan kata lain, dia tak bisa meninggalkan kelas yang baru 1 jam dia masuki ini se-enaknya. Ia melanjutkan lagi sesi menjelaskan contoh-contoh peng aplikasian dar materi pertemuan hari ini. sampai ia mendengar pekik kan dari salah seorang siswi di balik punggungnya.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Grimmjow membalikkan badannya. seketika itu juga ia berlari ke tempat Ichigo pingsan. Ya.. Ichigo pingsan saat berdiri berniat untuk izin ke toilet. Grimmjow segera mengendong Ichigo ala Bridal Style.

"Kelas di tunda. Kerjakan soal latihan halaman 189 dari modul yang saya bagikan. Lalu kumpulkan pada Komting dan bawa ke ruangan Dosen."

Grimmjow berujar cepat dan kembali berjalan terburu-buru menuju UKS. Kalau hanya pingsan biasa mungkin Grimmjow tidak akan sepanik ini. tapi lain halnya jika pingsan yang di barengi dengan mimisan!

Grimmjow menendang pintu geser ruang UKS dan langsung membaringkan Ichigo di salah satu kasur yang kosong. Grimmjow mengumpat keras saat dilihatnya tak ada petugas kesehatan sekalipun diruangan itu. Ia berinisiatif sendiri untuk merawat Ichigo.

10 menit adalah waktu yang dibutuhkan Grimmjow untuk mengelapi darah dari hidung Ichigo, mengelapi keringat yang bercucuran di kening dan leher Ichigo. Dan yang terakhir mengompres Kening Ichigo dengan handuk basah dingin.

Grimmjow terlihat puas akan hasil kerjanya. Ia kembali membereskan sisa-sisa peralatan tempurnya dan meletakkan nya di tempat awal dia mengambilnya. Grimmjow kembali ke samping Ichigo dengan membawa sebaskom air dingin bersih yang segar untuk mengompres kening Ichigo. Grimmjow mengambil kain yang bertengger di kening Ichigo, merendamnya ke air segar yang di bawa nya sejenak. Ia meletakkan telapa tangannya ke kening Ichigo untuk menegcek suhu tubuhnya.

"Akhirnya..." Grimmjow tersenyum lega saat dirasa suhu tubuh Ichigo menurun. Ia kembali meletakkan kain yang telah basah oleh air. Lalu memerasnya kemudian di sampirkan ke kening Ichigo.

Grimmjow yakin. Bahwa Ichigo adalah _Hime _nya. _Hime _yang telah ditunggu nya selama 700 ratus tahun.. _Hime _ yang dicintai nya.. dan _ Hime _egois yang membelenggu nya..

Grimmjow tersenyum sendu. Ia mlihat wajah Ichigo yang tertidur damai. Grimmjow meraih tangan kanan Ichigo lalu menggenggamnya kuat.

"Hime.. Izinkan aku menebus dosaku padamu." Grimmjow mencium punggung tangan Ichigo dengan lembut. Aksinya tersebut membuat kedua mata Ichigo terbuka. Ia menatap Grimmjow dengan tatapan aneh.

"Grimmy..."

_DEG!_

Grimmjow tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara Ichigo. Bukan..yang membuatnya kaget adalah panggilan nama yang di lontarkan Ichigo.

Wajah Ichigo yang terlihat tersenyum sendu membuat dada Grimmjow sesak. Grimmjow menatap iris Cinnamon Ichigo yang terlihat berkabut dan aneh. Sampai tiba-tiba iris tersebut kembali menutup dan Ichigo kembali terlelap tidur.

Grimmjow diam tak bersuara dan tetap menggengam tangan Ichigo.

_"__Ichi-Hime..." _Gumaman Grimmjow membuatnya semakin yakin. Kalau Ichigo adalah _Hime _nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada mereka?

Akankah mereka bisa memulai semuanya yang telah tertunda selama 700 tahun?

...To Be Continued...

...

...

...

=RnR Please=

. . .

.

.

.


End file.
